1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a swing assembly, and more particularly to a swing assembly capable of seating more than one person thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional swing assembly 1 includes a swing frame 11 and a swing chair 12 supported by the swing frame 11. Hitherto, the swing chair 12 is designed as an elongated chair for seating more than one person thereon. Because the swing assembly 1 has only one swing chair 12, all persons seated on the swing chair 12 would experience swinging simultaneously. That is to say, it is not possible for one person on the swing chair 12 to experience swinging while another person on the same swing chair 12 does not experience swinging, which can be a cause of inconvenience for some.